bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Love me, I love you
Romanized Title love me, I love you Japanese Title love me, I love you English Title love me, I love you Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1995 Romaji moyamoya shiteru no ga iya nara futon wo kande kangaete nanka aitsu ni kitai kajyou nan jya nai no hito no kokoro wa doushite mo nani ka tari nai keredo sokon toko umeru beki na no wa koibito jya nai oyade mo nai... nee sou deshou? Love me kechitte nai de boku wa kitto ai wo motto daseru I love you ogoraseteru dake jya sono uchi dare mo inaku naru yo tsugou ii mono dake hippari dashite jibun no un no warusa wo soitsu ni bettori na suru kuse nai kai yaritakunai koto bakari ga tsugitsugi to mitsukaru keredo shoukyohou de ikeru koto mo arurashii sono uchi maa nan toka naru... Hey, sou darou? Love me piripiri suru nara sugu ni mutto suru no gutto taete I love you ai wo hakidashite sore demo katto kita nara Baby, let's dance Love me kechitte nai de boku wa kitto ai wo motto daseru I love you kokoro yurushite akiru made daki atta nara naosara Let's give it away kenashite nai de tama nya umi mo yama mo hito mo homeruyo nan chuu love jibun no shin kara kimochi yoku naritakerya ima dashite Japanese モヤモヤしてるのがイヤならフトンを噛んで考えて なんかあいつに期待過剰なんじゃないの 人の心はどうしても何か足りないけれど そこんとこ埋めるべきなのは 恋人じゃない 親でもない ねえ、そうでしょう Love me けちってないで ボクはきっと愛をもっと出せる I love you おごらせてるだけじゃ そのうち誰もいなくなるよ 都合いいモノだけひっぱりだして自分のウンの悪さを そいつにべっとりなする癖 ないかい やりたくないことばかりが次々と見つかるけれど 消去法でイケることもあるらしい そのうちまあ、なんとかなる...ヘイ、そうだろう Love me ぴりぴりするなら すぐにムッっとするのグッと耐えて I love you 愛をはきだして それでもカッときたなら Baby, let's dance Love me けちってないで ボクはきっと愛をもっと出せる I love you 心許して 飽きるまで 抱き合ったならなおさら Let's give it away けなしてないで たまにゃ海も山も人も誉めろよ なんちゅうLove! 自分の芯から 気持ち良くなりたけりゃ今出して English Translation I hate being confused, biting my futon and thinking hard Have I somehow expected too much from her? A person's heart is always lacking of something An empty space that must be filled Not by lover, not by parents, say, isn't that true? Love me, don't be stingy now I shall give you much more of my love too I love you, just by letting you win a bit You're looking down on everyone Only getting things that get by, it's all because of my bad luck So please can't you just simply stick to me Although we found things that we hate coming one after another But it seems like we can put them away just fine And until then, we shall come up with something, hey, isn't that right? Love me, if you're not happy Turn your easily fired-up energy on and hang in there I love you, I'm speaking my love out to you And even then if I still get cut, then Baby, let's dance Love me, don't be stingy now I shall give you much more of my love too I love you, give me your heart We'll heal better if we embrace each other until we're tired from it Let's give it away, don't always criticize me now Occasionally pay compliments to the ocean, mountains and people Love is happening, and it's coming from the center of my heart The feeling will get much better soon, surrender yours right now!